Not Just a Mudblood
by Not always a Bookworm
Summary: A young girl in the new generation of witches and wizards gets accepted into Hogwarts, and she and her friends stumble upon a secret that the school holds within.....Discontinued until further notice
1. Prologue

Disclamer:No, unfortunately I do not own Hogwarts or any of the student, beings, things, or professors in it. I only own Arita Callister and her family

Prologue

"Arita Callister!"

11-year-old Arita jumped, and guiltily put her book down. Her mother sighed. "Did you listen to _anything _I said??" She asked, exasperated.

Arita blushed, and didn't answer.

"She didn't mother. She was too busy reading _fairy tales._" Sandra, her sister, scoffed.

Their mom sighed. "Arita, you may go now. AS for you Sandra..." Arita grabbed her book and ran upstairs. As she reached the top of the stairs, she slowed down.

"It's not fairy tales, it's a collection of stories about witches and wizards." she whispered angrily.

As she reached her room, she pulled on her pajamas and went to the window. A shooting star raced by.

"I wish...that witches and wizards...and just MAGIC was real." Arita sighed, and climbed in bed. She dreamed of flying on a broom, casting spells, and raising magical animals.

The next morning the owl arrived.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I only own Arita and her family. Nothing else

Chapter 1—The Letter and the Professor

Arita yawned and jumped out of bed. Her mother called, "Arita, breakfast!" She got dressed and brushed her hair, then headed down the stairs. Sandra ran out of her room and pushed her. Arita slapped her. Sandra jumped on her, and they fell down the stairs. Their father came and pulled them up.

"It's only 8 in the morning and already you two are fighting!" he said disapprovingly. Suddenly, they heard their mother scream!! Arita yanked herself from her father's grasp and ran into the kitchen. Her mother was as pale as parchment, and was pressed against the wall farthest from the window. Arita, puzzled, looked also. She gasped, and jumped backwards. A large owl was at the window!!

Arita cautiously crept forward and opened the window. The owl swooped in, and dropped a letter on Arita's head. Then it left as suddenly as it had come. Her father and mother ran to the window and bolted it. Then, to be safe, they drew the curtains too.

Sandra stalked forward, and snatched the letter off of Arita's head. She looked at it contemptuously. Then she threw it back. "What kind of company has that kind of seal? It must be a joke." Arita looked at the back. There was a seal with a large letter H surrounded by a serpent, a badger, a raven, and a lion. She slowly opened it and slid the letter out.

_Dear Ms. Callister,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclose a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

Headmistress

Arita looked up, her eyes shining. "My wish came true!" she whispered. Sandra scoffed. "It's a trick!Isn't it daddy?" Their father took the letter. "No, it looks quite real. I don't think it's a trick." He looked at the second piece of parchment with Arita's materials and supplies. "Robes, a wand, a cauldron, a telescope, dragon hide gloves, _these books...AN OWL?? _Where are we supposed to get these things??"

There was a knock at the door. Arita's mother opened it. A nice-looking lady with waist length dirty blond hair stood there. "Hello," she said pleasantly. "I'm Professor Lovegood, from Hogwarts. I see you've got your letter." The family was still. Then Arita ran up to her.

"Please Professor, I don't know where to get my supplies." Professor Lovegood laughed. "That's why I'm here, Ms. Callister. I'm taking you to Diagon Ally. Then we'll get you situated on the train."

Arita's mother looked confused. "On the train..." she gasped. "It's September 1!!" Arita looked around at her family and then at Professor Lovegood. "I won't be coming back, will I?"

"No, not until Christmas break. Now come along, time's a wasting! Perhaps if we hurry, we may see the Crumple-horned Snorkak before he retreats into his burrow at noon!" Arita ran up to her mother and father and gave them a big hug. "I'll miss you," she said. Then she went up to Sandra. "Sandra..." but Sandra turned away with a huff. "I don't care if you're going to a lunatic school to have some old fool teach you magic tricks. You'll not see me give you a teary goodbye, and you won't receive anything from me either. No letters, no presents, no nothing. Now get out of my sight." Arita turned sadly away from her arrogant sister.

Professor Lovegood smiled at her kindly and ushered her to the fireplace. Arita looked confused. The Professor took out her wand, pointed it at the fireplace, and said "Donify Tetrus!" A warm, blazing fire roared to life in the fireplace. Arita and her family stared. The Professor then sprinkled something on the fire from a pouch in her pocket, turning the fire green. She turned to Arita. "Now, all you do is step in the fire and say 'Diagon Ally'." Arita looked nervous. "It won't hurt you, now." The Professor sighed. "All right, I'll go first and show you."

She stepped in the fire and said "Diagon Ally!" with a whoosh, she was gone. Arita looked around at her family one last time. "I love you," she mouthed, and stepped in the fire. To her surprise, she didn't feel anything, just a slight tickling sensation. "Diagon Ally!" she said clearly. Then she was off.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I only own Arita and Rascal! Ya, ya, ya...

Chapter 2: Diagon Ally

Arita spun around and around until she was spun silly. She finally fell out onto a hard floor. She coughed, and it seemed like there was 5 of everything. When the room stopped spinning, she looked up and saw Professor Lovegood standing in front of her. She smiled, and pulled Arita to her feet.

"A bit overwhelming the first time, huh?" Arita nodded vigorously. They walked out the door. Arita gasped. They were in an ally full with people and the oddest stores! There was an Apothecary, a cauldron shop, an Owl Emporium, a racing broom store, a wand shop, a store called Flourish and Blotts, and thousands more that sold robes, telescopes, barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, spell books, quill, rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon, exotic magical pets and monsters, and every kind of magical thing you could think of and more. Overlooking them all was a huge snowy white building that seemed to stand right in front of them.

Arita looked toward the Professor questioningly. "Gringotts," the Professor answered. "The wizard bank. We'll need to go there first to get your money." Arita looked nervous at this.

"But Professor, I...I don't have any wizard money." Professor Lovegood laughed.

"Hogwarts has a special program for muggle-borns. We collect donations and put them away in vaults for the new students like you who need money to collect your supplies. You have your own vault." Arita's eyes widened.

"Muggles?" Professor Lovegood looked at her.

"Non-magical folk."

"Oh."

They walked up the snow-white stone steps to Gringotts. Standing beside the door was the strangest looking creature Arita had ever seen. It looked like one of those small people that had gone for surgery only to have it go completely wacky. Professor Lovegood leaned down by her ear. "Goblins," she whispered. "They completely run Gringotts. And don't stare, it's impolite. Although they are a fascinating species." She added as an afterthought.

Now they were facing a second pair of doors, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Arita shivered. This didn't sound like a place that gave you second chances when you messed up. "What do they mean by "finding more than treasure there"?" she asked, not entirely sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Some say there are dragons there. Others say there are curses, and traps. Some say it's all nonsense. I believe that some rare Slimy-toothed Klangbores are living in the underground lakes." Arita didn't ask what a Slimy-toothed Klangbore was. She didn't think she wanted to know.

They walked inside, and they entered a large marble room, with a row of desks inhabited with scribbling goblins on each side. Professor Lovegood steered her to a goblin who was free. He stopped his scribbling and looked up at them sneeringly. "Yes?"

"We're here to take some money out of Ms. Callister's vault, please. Vault 887."

The goblin didn't move. "And might the Ms. Callister provide me with her vault key, we may actually get somewhere." Arita flinched. Goblins didn't seem like very friendly creatures.

"Ah yes," muttered the Professor. She rummaged in her pocket. "Here we go!" she exclamed, producing a small golden key and laid it in front of the goblin. She gazed over his head dreamily while he inspected it.

"It seems to be in order," he said sharply. Professor Lovegood snapped out of her trance. "Snaptail will escort you to Vault 887. Snaptail!" Another goblin appeared by the first, who handed Snaptail Arita's vault key. "Vault 887." muttered the first, and resumed his scribbling. Arita tore her gaze away from the goblin at the next desk weighing emeralds as big as fists to run after the Professor and Snaptail.

They were led out of the large hall into a narrow stone passageway. Arita was nervous at first to step in at first, for fear of losing her way in the pitch black darkness. But as Snaptail walked further in, the whole passageway was lit up with the light of a dozen torches. They walked along, the passageway sloping rapidly downward, until they came upon a pair of rails in the ground. Snaptail whistled, and a cart came speeding toward them on the track. They climbed in, and Snaptail whistled again. They sped off at a tremendous speed. They followed the rails around twists and turns and down terrifying drops and up slopes. Arita quite enjoyed the ride, and Professor Lovegood looked like she was too. They passed over an underground lake, and Arita leaned over to see if she could spot a Slimy-toothed Klangbore. She didn't see one, but she thought she saw some ripples, and would have bet her book of wizards and witches that it was a creature of some sort, if not a Slimy-toothed Klangbore.

They finally stopped with a jolt in front of a large metal door embedded in the stone wall. There was a plaque above that said _Vault 887._ Snaptail took out Arita's key and opened the door. A lot of purple smoke came out, and when it cleared, Arita, coughing, gasped. There were mountains of gold coins, hills of silver coins, and mounds of bronze coins. Professor Lovegood handed her a decently sized wallet, and Arita stepped in and shoveled piles of the glittering coins into it. As she did, the Professor explained them to her.

"The gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles, and the bronze ones are Knuts. There are 17 Sickles to a Galleon and 29 Knuts to a Sickle. Not extremely complicated. There, that should be a little more than enough to last you the school year, if not more." They stepped out of the vault and back into the cart, with Arita clutching the wallet. They sped back through the passages, and all too soon came to a stop right where they began. Snaptail handed Arita her key back and bowed them out of Gringotts.

"Here," said Professor Lovegood, handing her a chain, simultaneously piercing a small hole in the top of her key. "To keep it safe." Arita strung the key on the chain and hung it around her neck. She looked up at the Professor and smiled. She was ready to shop.

Professor Lovegood took out her supplies list. "Lets see, you'll need robes for a start. Then we'll get you a wand and your spellbooks, and then..." but Arita had stopped listening. She pointed to something. "Is THAT a...??" Professor Lovegood looked up. "Ah, now that, my dear, is a unicorn foal. All tamed, prettied up, and ready for an owner." Arita ran up to it.

"It's gorgeous!" she stopped. "But I thought that unicorns were white?"

"Well, yes, but not when they're little. They start out golden like that, then turn gray and finally to the pure white that we know." As the Professor spoke, the unicorn foal came over and nudged Arita's hand.

Professor Lovegood laughed, a clear, bell-like tone. "Well look at that! He fancies you!" Arita stroked the foal. Suddenly a nasty, nasal voice spoke behind her.

"If you think you're going to purchase that unicorn foal, you're wrong! That's the only foal for sale for 10,000 miles around and you're not going to snatch it from me!" a pale blond boy marched up and made to grab the foal's mane. Professor Lovegood moved forward.

"Now see here young man!" she scolded. The foal reared up, and stabbed the boy in the hand. He screamed. An older man that looked exactly like the boy strode up.

"Scorpio! What happened?" Scorpio pointed at the foal, who snorted and trotted back over by Arita, who stood silent.

Scorpio's father examined Scorpio's hand. Already the unicorn magic was healing it up. He stood up stiffly. "Scorpio, how many times have I told you to stay away from wild creatures?? Have you forgotten what happened to me?" the man rolled up his sleeve to reveal a long scar on his arm. Arita gasped. The man glanced at her and rolled his sleeve back down. "Come, Scorpio. We shall stay here no longer." they walked off. Arita looked at Professor Lovegood.

"Who were they?"

"Draco Malfoy and his son Scorpio Malfoy. You'll be seeing Scorpio at school." She straightened up, and looked at Arita, still stroking the foal. "Now lets get going!" Arita's face showed regret and sorrow. Professor Lovegood laughed, and patted her on the back. "You DO want to buy this foal, don't you?" Arita's face broke into a big smile.

5 minutes later, they were walking off towards Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions with the little foal in tow, happily prancing by Arita.

"So," the Professor asked, " Have you thought of a name for him yet?"

Arita was silent for a moment. "I'm not sure. Any suggestions?"

"How about Caspian? Or Klaus? No? What about something like Blaze or Lightning?"

Arita shook her head. "No, I don't really like any of those." She laughed, and pushed the foal away, who had been pulling her hair. "Get off, you little rascal!" she paused. "That's it! His name will be Rascal!" The Professor laughed.

"And a fitting name it is, too!"

2 hours later, they had gotten everything Arita needed. Well, everything except for a wand and an owl. "To send letters with." explained Professor Lovegood. They walked over to Ollivanders.

They walked inside, and Arita looked around. The shop was old, and seemed deserted. There was a feeling of magic all around, though. Suddenly an old man stepped out of the gloom.

"Why, if it isn't Ms. Luna Lovegood! Wasn't it only yesterday that you were in here buying your own wand?" Professor Lovegood laughed.

The man noticed Arita lingering behind the Professor.

"And who's this?" Arita timidly crept forward.

"I-I'm Arita Callister, sir."

The old man peered down at her. "Ahh, and I suppose you need a wand, eh? Well, we'll soon fix that!" he disappeared again and came back with several thin boxes. He opened one, and took out a cherry red wand. He handed it to Arita.

"Try this. Holly and unicorn hair, 10 and a half inches. Bendy. Go on, give it a wave!" Arita gave it a wave. An earsplitting shriek filled the shop. Arita instantly put the wand down. Mr. Ollivander, with wide eyes, shook his head and said, "No, definitely not that one." He handed her another.

"Ebony and phoenix feather, 11 inches." she waved it around, but Mr. Ollivander took it back immediately.

"No, no...try this one. Elm and dragon heartstring. No? Well then, how about this one?"

They tried and tried, until they had tried almost all the wands in the shop. Only one was left. Mr. Ollivander looked strange as he handed the wand over. It was honey colored, with little carvings of ivy running down the sides. It was beautiful, and Arita, expecting the worst, gave it a little wave. They heard a sweet song, and sparkles rained down from the ceiling. A soft breeze wafted around them all, smelling of citrus groves. Professor Lovegood clapped excitedly. "Well done!"

"Yes, very well done indeed!" said Mr. Ollivander, as he packed Arita's wand up. "That wand is the only wand like it that I have made. You see, it's Maple and...dragonfire. 12 and a half inches. The dragon nearly roasted me when I caught its fire." he chuckled, and bowed them out of his shop.

Next, they walked to Eeylops Owl Emporium, which was filled with rows upon rows of cages upon cages of owls upon owls. They finally left with a sweet barn owl, her head under her wing. Professor Lovegood next took her to King's Cross and handed her a ticket. "Follow me, and don't fall behind."

Arita followed her drifting professor to the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. Arita looked at her ticket. It said that she needed platform 9 ¾. "Professor," she called. "There must be some mistake. It says platform 9 ¾ on here, but no such platform exists!" the Professor looked at her with a twinkle in her eye. "Follow me!" she walked straight toward the wall, pushing Arita's cart. Suddenly, she was gone. Not wanting to be left behind, Arita ran towards the wall where the Professor had vanished. As she grew near, she closed her eyes expecting to break all her bones any second. But she kept running. She opened her eyes, and saw a huge red train with the words "Hogwarts Express" on it. She looked above her head and saw a sign with the words "Platform 9 ¾." She was there.

* * *

**Hey I would appreciate it if you would review-if you have any suggestions I would appreciate it! Thanx**

**Not Always a Bookworm**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The Hogwarts Express

Arita looked around and spotted Professor Lovegood standing a little ways away with what looked like 2 families. She beckoned to Arita. Arita walked up, and stood shyly by the Professor. Through her bangs, which she was growing out, she saw a tall man with black, untidy hair and a strange scar shaped like a bolt of lightning standing with his arm around a pretty woman with long, vivid red hair and lots of freckles. Standing with them were 2 boys and a young girl-the boys were almost exact duplicates of their father, while the girl was a duplicate of her mother. Arita turned and observed the other family. There was a tall, gangly man with vivid red hair and lots of freckles standing by a young woman with lots of bushy brown hair. The woman's arm was around a boy and her hand was resting on the shoulder of her daughter.

"Arita?" Arita looked up. The Professor smiled back down at her. "This is Harry Potter and his family." she said, gesturing towards the the tall man with black hair. "His wife Ginny, their eldest son James, their other boy Albus, and their daughter, Lily."

She then waved a hand towards the other family. "And this is Ron Weasley and his family. His wife Hermione, their eldest, Rose, and their son, Hugo. Lily and Hugo will be first years also, so you'll be in the same year together. Rose and Albus are in their second year, and James is in his third."

Lily bounced forward. "Hi! Your name's Arita, right?" Arita nodded. Lily smiled. "Nice to meet you! I can't wait to get to Hogwarts! Daddy's told me all about it! He says to watch out for Peeves, Filch, and Mrs. Norris, though."

"Peeves? Filch? Mrs. Norris?"

Lily laughed. "Peeves is a poltergeist. Filch is the mean old caretaker, and Mrs. Norris is his cat."

Arita looked over at Albus, Hugo, and James, who were play-wrestling. Suddenly, someone yanked her hair! She spun angrily around, ready to confront whoever it was. She saw a boy about a head taller than her with golden hair, smirking.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't take such liberties!" She said, hotly.

The boy merely looked amused. "Well sorry! From behind, you looked a bit like Rose! But I've never seen you before. What's your name?"

Arita crossed her arms and didn't speak. Lily jumped in. "This is Arita. She's a first year, like me."

The boy held out his hand. "Hi Arita, I'm Teddy. I am sorry for pulling your hair."

"Pulling! More like trying to make it all disconnect with my head!" Arita mumbled, but she smiled a little and shook Teddy's hand. He smiled, and his hair turned blond. Arita gasped, and drew back.

"Huh?" Teddy looked confused. Then he saw where she was looking. He laughed. "Oh, that. I'm a Metamorphmagus, like my mum was."

Lily leaned over and whispered in Arita's ear, "A Metamorphmagus is a person who can change their appearance at will." Arita whistled.

Teddy continued. "I haven't yet mastered the whole concept yet. Until I do, my hair generally changes color with my mood. See, yellow for cheerfulness."

Arita smiled. "It looks like I have a lot to learn! Lily'll probably have a head start on me." She grinned at Lily.

"Well, not really. Not once we start classes. I mean, there's so much to learn! Not even kids from wizarding families have much of a head start over the muggle-borns. Especially since we're not allowed to practise magic out of school. A lot of us don't know one spell for another yet, let alone the wand movements that accompany it." Lily answered.

There was a shout from behind them. Arita turned, and saw James running up. Teddy grabbed him and ruffled his hair. "Ready for Hogwarts, ole buddy?" James grinned.

"This year's the year I'm getting Celendine!"

Albus, coming up also, snorted. "Celendine Swanne? There's no way she's gonna go out with you!" James straightened, offended.

"And why not? I'm the best Gryffindor quidditch player!"

Albus opened his mouth to retaliate, but just then the train whistle blew.

"All aboard!"

Harry Potter, Ginny, Ron Weasley, Hermione, and Professor Lovegood all came over to the small group. Lily ran and gave her parents a big hug, and Hugo disappeared under his parent's arms. Teddy ran to the train with James.

Arita stood off a little ways, looking on. Professor Lovegood came up to her.

"See you at Hogwarts, Ms. Callister! Don't forget, Rascal will be waiting in the forest for you when you arrive." Arita smiled, and gave her a little wave. The Professor turned on her heel, and disappeared.

Lily ran up to her, pulling her trunk and holding her owl's cage under her arm. "Come on!" Arita grabbed her trunk and her owl, and they made their way towards the back of the train. Arita helped Lily push their trunks onto the train, then they pulled them into an empty compartment and lifted them onto the seat. They sat down, winded. Then the train started moving. Lily pulled down the window and waved to her family. When they disappeared around a corner, she put the window up and sat down next to Arita. There was a knock at the compartment door, and Hugo entered.

"Can I sit here?" Arita nodded. Hugo pulled his trunk in, and sat down, a little owl in his lap.

"Ooh, you've got Pigwidgeon! Aw, he's so cute!" squealed Lily.

"He's old though. But he still makes deliveries. Dad let me have him."

Arita let her own owl out, and she hopped on Arita's lap.

"Is that a barn owl? They're supposed to be the most loyal owls! What's her name?" asked Lily, stroking her.

"I'm not sure yet."

"What about Violet? Daisy? Brisi?"

Hugo spoke up. "What about Misty?"

"Yeah, I like that!" Arita smiled.

"Hello Misty!" Lily cooed. "So do you have any other animals?"

"Um, I have Rascal, my unicorn foal." Hugo and Lily's mouths' dropped.

"A unicorn foal?! I only have Pig!" Hugo said, jealous.

"I have Eirene, my eagle owl, and I have a puffle." stated Lily.

"A puffle?" asked Arita. Lily took out a little puff-ball of baby blue fur. Two big green eyes looked out, and little feet poked out at the bottom. Now it was Arita's turn to be awed.

"It's so cute!" Lily smiled.

"His name's Calvin. Want to hold him?" She tipped Calvin into Arita's palm. Misty hooted, and fluttered onto the rack overhead. She stayed there, hooting disdainfully at the little creature who had disturbed her.

Arita stroked Calvin's soft fur, thinking. "What's Gryffindor?"

"One of the four houses of Hogwarts: Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Ravenclaw's for smart people, Slytherin's for the sly and clever people, Hufflepuff's for the softies, and Gryffindor's for the brave." Hugo explained.

Lily chipped in. "They say that not one person from Slytherin turned out good. They're bad people."

Arita shivered. "Not any of those houses sound like one I'd fit in!"

"You're just nervous." Hugo said, leaning back in his seat.

"I know! I can't believe we're really going!" Lily said, bouncing up and down.

"Lily, what's quidditch?" Arita asked. Hugo groaned.

"Now you're in for it!"

"Quidditch," Lily started, "Is the wizard sport, played on brooms. There are 7 people on a quidditch team: a Keeper, a Seeker, two Beaters, and three Chasers. There are 4 balls: the quaffle, the snitch, and 2 bludgers. The bludgers fly around, trying to knock people off their brooms. The beaters are in charge of making sure no bludgers hit any of their teammates. The quaffle is the ball you score with. The chasers grab the quaffle and try to score in one of the tall hoops on either end of the pitch. The keeper makes sure the other team doesn't score. The snitch is the most important ball of all, and very hard to spot. If a seeker catches the snitch before the other seeker does, he wins 150 points for his team, and they usually win. The game doesn't end until the snitch is caught."

"Sounds fun!" Arita said.

"It is! And it's the best sport ever!"

They talked for a while longer, then Arita took out her books and started learning some spells while Hugo and Lily got into an animated argument over which quidditch team was going to win the Quidditch World Cup.

Soon they heard the call, "Anything off the trolley? Anything off the trolley?" A kind looking old lady pulled open the compartment door. She was pushing a large trolley full with all kinds of sweets and drinks. Arita jumped up. She was starving. After careful consideration, she bought several Pumpkin Pasties, a box of Chocolate Frogs, a bag of Sugar Quills, several Cauldron Cakes, 2 boxes of red Licorice Wands, a couple Fizzle Sticks, and a package of Carmel-Toffee owls. She paid the lady 20 sickles and 11 knuts, then sat back down. Hugo had gotten 3 of everything, and Lily had gotten some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Fizzle Sticks, and 5 packages of Carmel-Toffee owls. They piled everything between them and shared it all.

"You'd think we hadn't eaten for days!" joked Hugo, his mouth full with Cauldron Cake.

"Pig," said Lily. "Anyway, Carmel-Toffee owls are the best." She opened one as she spoke. A golden colored mini owl flew out and fluttered around the compartment. As it slowed down and started floating towards the ground, Lily caught it in her mouth. "Mmm," she said, and licked her lips.

Arita opened one of the Fizzle Sticks, and bit a piece off. Suddenly her mouth started fizzling and bubbling. She opened it, and little sparkles bounced out and ricocheted off the compartment walls, sending off little sparks and making little buzzing noises. She giggled, and took another bite.

The train had carried them out of London, and now they were speeding through the countryside. Then they plunged into a forest and crossed a bridge overlooking a frothing river.

Arita finished eating, and started to read _Famous Wizards and Witches: a complete guide to the amazing people of our past_.

"Lily, your dad's Harry Potter, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He did so many amazing things!"

"Yeah. He doesn't brag about them though. He acts like a normal dad."

The compartment door opened again, and a girl in her second year entered, with strawberry-blond hair that gently waved to her waist and curled slightly at the ends. She sat down next to Arita.

"Hi. I'm Celendine. Celendine Swanne." she said pleasantly. "This your first year?"

"Yes. I'm Arita Callister." Arita said. "And this is Lily Potter, and Hugo Weasley."

Celendine smiled. "I hope you're in Gryffindor." she noticed the book in Arita's hands. "Oh, is that _Famous Wizards and Witches_? I love that book!"

Arita grinned. "Me too. My favorite wizard is Dumbledore. I can't believe he did all those things!"

"Same here! Did you read the part where they talk about his reason for letting Snape kill him?"

"Yeah! He had such an amazing mind!"

Celendine's face lit up. "Hold on one second, I'll be right back!" She darted down the corridor.

She returned shortly with 2 books in her hands. She handed them to Artia.

"Here, I think you'll like these." Arita looked at the titles: _Hogwarts Today—the history of Hogwarts, up to Harry Potter's 7__th__ year; _and _Hogwarts, a History._ She looked up at Celendine.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome! Oh, read _Hogwarts, a History _first. It was written first, and it has some things that _Hogwarts Today _doesn't—that way you'll get the whole story." Celendine looked outside. "Oh, look! We'll be there in about an hour and a half. Better get your robes on! I'll see you around?" Arita, Lily, and Hugo nodded. "Bye!" Celendine left, Hugo following, heading towards the restrooms with his robes on his arms.

Arita and Lily changed, then Arita sat down with _Hogwarts, a History_ while Lily played with Calvin.

"Well she was nice," Lily said. "I'm surprised. Usually James goes for the snooty and beautiful ones. This time he chose a nice and beautiful one."

Arita laughed.

Hugo returned, and plopped down on the other side of Arita. He picked up _Hogwarts Today_ and flipped through it. "Hey, my mom and dad are in here! So's your mom Lily!" Lily scooted over and read over Hugo's shoulder. Soon, a 5th year came and told them to pack up, they would be arriving in 15 minutes.

Arita put away her books and tucked Misty into her cage. Then she helped Lily find Calvin, who had run away, and picked up the wrappers from the candy. Her stomach growled. The candy seemed ages ago. She couldn't wait to go and eat dinner. She then helped Hugo lure Pigwidgeon back into his cage and chased Calvin down again, who had taken off down the corridor. By the time she got back and handed Calvin over, they had arrived.

Arita, Hugo, and Lily pushed their way out of the train, leaving their things and their animals behind to be picked up and transported to Hogwarts. Before they had left, they had made sure to leave the compartment door tightly closed so Calvin didn't make another escape.

They stepped out, and Arita got her first glimpse of the school. It was a towering castle, with towers and turrets and everything. On the edge of the school grounds she saw a large field, which she supposed was for quidditch, and the forest beyond that.

She followed Lily and Hugo over to where someone was calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!" It turned out to be a giant. Arita held back, but Lily and Hugo pressed forward.

"Hello Hagrid!" said Hugo.

"Why, hello there Hugo! Hello Lily!" he said pleasantly. "Come on, we're goin' by boat. Down here, watch yer step!" he turned back and called, "Firs' years! Come on now, follow me! Keep up!" he led them down a steep path to a lake. There were several boats docked there, waiting.

"Only four to a boat! No more'n four to a boat!"

Arita, Lily, and Hugo climbed in a boat, and were joined by a boy with brown hair. Once everyone was in a boat, the boats started off themselves. After an eerie ride across the lake, Arita felt a gentle bump, and climbed out. They set out across the grass towards the castle, traveling right along the forest. Arita thought she saw Rascal, but then they veered away from the forest, and walked up several stone steps to a large stone door. They stopped abruptly. Everyone held their breath. Hagrid raised a hand, and knocked on the door 5 times. It creaked open, and a woman stood there. "Welcome to Hogwarts."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-A Sorting and lessons

"I am Professor Hestra." the lady said. "Follow me." she led them into the entrance hall. There were many "oohs" and "aahs" as they trooped in. Arita leaned over to Hugo.

"Look, you can't see the ceiling!"

Arita could hear the rest of the school through the double doors to the right, but Professor Hestra didn't take them there. She didn't take them up the huge marble staircase in front of them either. She led them to the left, and had them stop in the corner of the entrance hall.

"When you enter those doors," she pointed to the double doors, "you will be tested to see which house you will enter. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. While you are here, you house will be like your family. You will triumph together, and you will suffer together. Goals accomplished will reward your house points, while rule-breaking will deduct your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House Cup. I hope that while you are here, you will help lead your house to glory. Now wait here while I tell the Headmistress that we are ready." Professor Hestra walked across the hall and vanished into the Great Hall.

All the first years started whispering. Arita leaned over to Lily and Hugo.

"What sort of test?" she whispered anxiously.

Hugo replied, "You just have to try on a hat."

Lily laughed. "What, is it ridiculous looking? Is it too small?"

Hugo didn't laugh. "No, it's enchanted. It can see into your mind."

"What is it looking for?" Arita asked.

"It's just looking at what you are...you know, your personality. Then it can sort you into your house." Hugo said.

"We are ready for you." Professor Hestra said. Arita jumped. She hadn't heard the Professor return. "Make a straight line and follow me." Arita gulped, and followed the Professor into the Great Hall.

Arita heard Lily gasp behind her. She looked up. She couldn't see the ceiling. It looked like the great hall went up and up into the heavens. She leaned over to Lily.

"Don't worry, it's only enchanted to look like the sky outside." Lily kept shivering.

They walked up in front of the High Table where a frayed, patched old wizard's hat sat on a stool. Arita spied Professor Lovegood, and waved.

Professor Hestra took out a scroll and said, "Now when you hear your name, come up and try on the hat. Jennifer Asden!" a pretty girl with black, curly hair came up front, sat on the stool, and put on the hat. A few seconds passed, then the hat said, "Ravenclaw!"

"Jonathan Baygreen!" the boy with brown hair that had sat with Arita, Hugo, and Lily came forward.

"Gryffindor!"

"Arita Callister!"

Arita walked slowly up to the front, sat on the stool, and put the hat on.

_So,_whispered a voice in her ear. _Ooh, difficult. Quite difficult. You've quite a brain, you'd do well in Ravenclaw. But you have potential, and you're strong of mind and brave of heart...now where shall I put you? Hmmm...how about...GRYFFINDOR!!_

Arita sighed, and ran to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Celendine.

"Congratulations!" Celendine said. "I knew you would make it!"

"Sam Dunwell!" a boy with black hair ran up.

"Gryffindor!"

"Ramona Fetts!"

"Slytherin!"

"Bianca Jimm!"

"Gryffindor!

"Donita Kale!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Scorpio Malfoy!" Arita scowled.

"Slytherin!" Well, Arita thought, at least he's not in my house.

It continued this way for a while, and Arita grew bored. To pass the time, she watched Lily and Hugo whisper to each other nervously and invented words that they were saying.

"Lily Potter!" Arita sat up. She watched Lily walk up, shaking, and put on the hat. She looked green. Arita crossed her fingers.

"Gryffindor!" Arita cheered. Lily sat down gratefully next to Arita.

"I thought it was going to put me in Hufflepuff!" she whispered. Arita giggled.

"Hugo Weasley!" Arita crossed her fingers again.

"Gryffindor!" Lily and Arita cheered, and Hugo collapsed on the other side of Lily.

"Well done you three!" Celendine said.

The Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, stood up.

"Before we begin, I would like to say a few things. First years, take note that the forest is off limits without a teacher. And any student caught stealing potions ingrediants will be given detention for 2 weeks. Lastly, the 10th floor is forbidden. Any student caught going up or coming down from there will be expelled immediately. Now let us eat."

Food instantly appeared on the golden plates in front of them. Hugo dug in. Lily watched him contemptuously. Arita took a bit of everything. When everyone was done, marvelous desserts took the place of the food. Arita took some apple pie, but couldn't possibly eat anything else. The desserts vanished, and prefects started herding the first years out of the Great Hall.

Arita followed Lily and Hugo as the prefect led them up the marble stairs, down a corridor, and into a vast hall. Arita looked up, and saw hundreds of staircases above. But what shocked her was that they were moving. The prefect led them up 5 staircases and Arita tried to remember the way, but she was too tired. Finally, they stopped in front of a large portrait of a fat lady. Confused, Arita watched carefully to see what would happen.

The fat lady spoke. "Password?" Arita was astonished. She had been so tired that she hadn't noticed all the moving portraits on the way.

"Pay attention," said the prefect. Then he addressed the fat lady. "Klangbore eggs." Arita smiled. That would be easy to remember. The fat lady swung forward, and they climbed through.

"Wow..." Arita whispered. They were in a large cozy common room with a fire blazing on one side and 2 staircases on the other.

"Boys to the left, girls to the right," instructed the prefect. Arita and Lily waved goodbye to Hugo and followed the girl named Bianca up the winding staircase to the very top, to a door marked, _First Years._ They entered, and found their things waiting for them on their beds, and the sheets drawn back, and a fire blazing in the corner. Arita found her bed, and pulled her pajamas on. Misty swooped through the window to say hello. Arita stroked her, then pulled out _Hogwarts, a History_ and started to read. She soon heard Lily's soft breathing as she fell asleep, and Misty flew off to go to the owlery.

"Fantastic, isn't it?" a soft voice said. Arita nearly fell off her bed. "What?"

"It's only me." Arita looked, and saw that it was Bianca, in the bed next to her.

"Oh, you startled me!"

Bianca giggled, and turned on her side to look at Arita. "Don't you love it here?"

"Yeah, it's amazing."

"I wonder why the 10th floor is off limits. Do you think there's a dragon there?"

"Dragon? Now how would they keep a dragon up there?"

"I don't know." Bianca was silent for a moment. "I hope I can find my way around tomorrow."

"You can stick with me, Lily, and Hugo. If we get lost, at least we won't be alone."

"Great! Thanks Arita." Arita listened to Bianca fall asleep. Finally she reached over and blew out the candle.

The next morning, Arita woke up early, too excited to fall back asleep. She dressed and went outside to find Rascal. She walked to the forest's edge. She was about to go in, but remembered Professor McGonagall's warning. So she stood at the edge and called Rascal.

"Rascal!Where are you boy?"

Arita was startled to hear a soft "coming," respond in her head.

"Rascal?" she whispered.

"Yes?" the voice answered.

Rascal came out of the trees, the sunrise glinting off his golden coat.

"Oh Rascal!" Arita hugged him. "Why can I hear you in my head?"

"I don't know. As far as I know, unicorns aren't telekinetic."

"Come on, lets look at the quidditch pitch."

They walked to the pitch and looked around. "Wow..." Arita said softly. "It's huge!"

She spotted a broom leaning on the side of the stands.

"Oh no you don't!" said Rascal sharply.

"Please? Just a try!"

"No." he grabbed her cape. She sighed.

"Okay..." suddenly, she slipped out of her cape and dashed for the broom. Rascal galloped after her, but she reached the broom first. She jumped on, and kicked off from the ground. She soared up into the air, far out of the reach of Rascal. Instinctively she knew what to do. She leaned left, and leaned forward. She turned and shot forward.

"Watch out!" cried Rascal. Just before she hit the goals, she turned and spun around them.

"It's ok! This is easy!" Arita assured Rascal.

"Arita, get down here. You're making me nervous. You're lucky I don't have a full fledged horn yet, or you'd be down already."

"All right, for you." Arita dove down towards the ground at a sickening speed.

"Arita!" Arita pulled up on the broom's handle and landed gently.

"That was amazing!" she laughed. In the distance, she heard the bell for breakfast ring. "Oh no!" Arita dropped the broom and ran off, grabbing her cape on the way.

"Bye Rascal!"

Arita waved to Celendine, and dropped into a chair between Bianca and Lily, across from Hugo, who was talking with Jonathan Baygreen and Sam Dunwell.

"Where were you?" asked Bianca. Arita lowered her voice.

"I was flying." Bianca and Lily looked at her.

"What?!" Arita flapped her hands, gesturing for them to quiet down.

"Yes," she hissed, "I went to the quidditch pitch, and there was a broom there. I had to try it out!"

"You're going to get in so much trouble if Professor McGonagall finds out!" said Lily.

"Shhh! Here she comes!" Arita whispered.

Professor McGonagall came up and handed them each a schedule. They looked at it.

"Oh, we have Transfiguration first!" said Lily enthusiastically.

"Yeah, with the Slytherins." said Arita dejectedly.

"Oh well, lets go!" chimed Bianca. "I grabbed a map from the common room before we left. That should help." she jumped up. Lily grabbed her arm.

"Not yet! Wait for the mail!"

"The mail?" Arita asked. Suddenly, hundreds of owls poured into the Great Hall carrying packages and letters. Arita looked for Misty, but didn't see her. No mail today.

She watched as Lily and Hugo received packages of candy from their parents. Lily gave her a Carmel-Toffee owl. As the owls left, Lily snagged Bianca.

"Ok, now we can go." they ran up to their dormitories and grabbed their books, and Lily dropped off her candy.

They left, and Arita looked over Bianca's shoulder at the map. "Lets see, we're heading to the 2nd floor, Professor Hestra's classroom."

When they got there, out of breath, they were the first ones.

"Arita, I'm never... racing you...again," puffed Lily. "never." Arita didn't answer. She was sprawled on the floor.

"I'm never...challenging you...again," gasped Arita. "At least, not down 3 staircases... and then...down 7 corridors." She finally got up and chose a seat in the second row. Bianca sat in front of her, and Lily sat behind. Next to arrive were Hugo, Sam, and Jonathan. Hugo plopped down on Arita's left, Jonathan on her right, and Sam to the left of Bianca. The other students filed in, the last one sitting down just as the bell rang and Professor Hestra walked out.

"Welcome to Transfiguration. Transfiguration is one of the more difficult kinds of magic. It takes more focus and determination than many other classes you will have. So, as a result, any tom-foolery in my class will be exterminated immediately. I am here to help you, but if you refuse my help then woe betide you, you will fail this class. Now, for today's lesson. Today we will be starting with one of the simplest kinds of transfiguration: turning toothpicks into needles." the class groaned. "It may sound boring and simple, but every class has started at this stage, even Harry Potter. And it is not as easy as it sounds. Open your books to page 5 and follow the instructions."

By the end of class, no one had succeeded.

"Homework: practice! I want drastic changes tomorrow!" Hugo groaned.

"I'll bet you that "drastic changes" means presenting her with a needle tomorrow."

"What do we have next?" Arita asked.

Jonathan looked at his schedule. "Awesome! Since we're first years, we have only 4 classes and 3 free periods!"

"Yes, but after Christmas break we'll probably only have one free period, on account of we'll have gotten used to the whole thing by then." Arita pointed out. "So what do we have next?"

"Free period."

"Excellent." Arita answered, and took off to the library to study.

By the end of the day, she was exhausted, but triumphant. She had finished all her homework and finally turned her toothpick into a needle. She went up to the dormitory and took a shower. When she came out, Misty was sitting on her bedpost, with a letter in her beak.

"Who's it from, Misty?" Arita asked.

"Your parents." Arita jerked her head to look at Misty.

"You too?!" Misty ruffled her feathers.

"What do you mean, _too_?"

"I mean, this happened with Rascal too! Are all pets of witches and wizards telekinetic?"

Misty preened herself. "No, I think it has nothing to do with the animals. Just you." she took off out the window.

Arita sat, puzzled. She knew she wasn't telekinetic, because she couldn't hear other people in her head. Just animals. She sighed, and opened the letter.

_Dear Arita,_

_How we miss you! How was your first day? Did you make any friends? Did you find your way around? Was Professor Lovegood nice to you? _

_It's quiet without your laugh around the house. Your father and I miss you. How surprised I was when your owl showed up at the house! It was almost like she knew I wanted to write to you._

_Sandra is still stubborn, and refuses to write to you. She's a bit jealous, I think. But who isn't? She does love you, even if she doesn't show it. Give her time, and she'll come around._

_Tell us everything!_

_Love,_

_Mother_

Arita sighed, and tucked the letter under her pillow. She'd write her back tomorrow. Right now she had to get some sleep for tomorrow's classes...she yawned, and looked out at the stars.

"Tomorrow I'll go to the library and see what I can find about my animal problem...maybe Lily or Hugo will know." she yawned again, and fell asleep to the rhythm of Bianca's breathing.


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, sorry about the REALLY long delay. My computer wouldn't work for THE LONGEST amount of time while I was still trying to finish up this chapter and only just recently was I able to finally get on and finish it. I promise the next chapter won't take nearly as long. If it does then you may criticize and yell at me as much as you want. Read and comment, please.

* * *

Chapter 5-Mudblood

"Arita! Wake up!" Arita groggily opened her eyes.

"Wha...?"

Bianca and Lily stood in front of her. "Come on! The breakfast bell rang 5 minutes ago!"

"Oh no!" Arita cried, and jumped out of bed.

"We'll meet you in the Great Hall," said Lily as she and Bianca raced out the door.

Arita ran around half-dressed as she tried to find her robes. "Aha!" she pounced on them.

2 minutes later she raced down the stairs with her book bag hitting her leg painfully. She skidded into the Great Hall, and called out, "I'm here!" Everyone turned and looked at her. Arita felt her face growing unbearably hot, and she ran outside. She ran to the tree by the lake, and sat splashing water on her face trying to cool it off. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Arita! What was that for?" Bianca said.

"Bianca!" Lily snapped.

"We brought you some toast," Arita turned around, then turned back to the lake quickly. She could feel all their stares on her back, and her face reddened again. Everyone had come out! Hugo, Sam, Jonathan, Bianca, Lily, Teddy!

"Ummm..." she said, uncomfortable. Celendine handed her some toast, and she took it, grateful for the distraction. She munched away, trying to think of a way to get them off her back. Just then, the bell rang. She sighed, relieved, and darted away towards the school.

She arrived at Transfiguration 5 minutes before anyone else, and decided to sit in the back row so she wouldn't have people staring at her. When the next person walked in, Arita looked through her bangs. She groaned. Oh no. Scorpio Malfoy.

He walked up right behind her.

"Nice entry, Callister." he said. "Well, now the whole school noticed you. I guess your plan succeeded, then."

Arita grit her teeth and tried to ignore him as best as possible.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you. How come you were at Diagon Alley with the Professor? She's not your mom, is she? 'Cause you two look nothing alike."

"My parents aren't magical." Arita muttered between her teeth.

"Oh, so you're a mudblood! I thought you looked like one." Arita jerked her head up to glare at him.

"Excuse me? I'm a what?" Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hugo, Bianca, Lily, Sam, and Jonathan walk in, whispering to each other.

"You heard me!" Scorpio sneered. " I said, you're a mudblood!" Arita saw 5 heads jerk up. The next moment, Hugo and Sam were on top of Scorpio, and she could tell that Bianca and Lily were fighting to hold themselves back as well. The rest of the class entered, and, seeing the scuffle, started chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Arita groaned.

Professor Hestra walked in, and dropped her box of toothpicks. "I say! What is going on in here!?" no one heard her, so she set off a few bangs with her wand. "Silence!" she said loudly. "What is going on!?" Hugo pointed at Scorpio, who had a bloody lip and a black eye.

"He called Arita a mudblood, Professor."

Scorpio pointed back at Hugo. "And he jumped on me Professor, along with Dunwell!"

"Well! Such profanities on both cases! 50 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor! And detentions for all 3 of you! Ms. Callister, Ms. Potter, would you be so kind as to escort these troublemakers to the hospital wing, thank you." She turned and looked at the rest of the class. "Well? Get to your seats! Ms. Jimm, would you pick those toothpicks up please..."

Arita followed Hugo, Sam, Scorpio, and Lily out into the corridor. Outside, Hugo almost jumped on Scorpio again, but Arita grabbed him.

"Hugo, what's a mudblood?" Arita asked.

Hugo scowled. "It's a dirty name for a muggle-born. One of the foulest names you can call someone."

Arita was silent. Someone shouted up ahead.

"Hey! Arita! Lily! Hugo!" Arita looked up. It was Teddy, running towards them.

"What's up? What happened?" Teddy asked, looking from Scorpio to Hugo to Sam.

"He called Arita a mudblood." Lily answered, pointing to Scorpio. Teddy glared at him. Arita noticed that his hair flashed from black to red constantly. Uh oh, she thought. Black for revenge and red for anger.

"And who are you to call Arita such a degrading name?!" Scorpio stayed defiant.

"I'm Scorpio Malfoy. My father is one of the greatest wizards of all time. He worked alongside the Dark Lord."

Teddy raised one eyebrow. "Malfoy, huh? My godfather says your family wasn't very nice. I see it runs in the family."

Scorpio sneered. "And just who's your precious godfather?"

Both Teddy and Lily bristled. "He's my father!" Lily snapped.

"Oh, Potter? _THE_ Potter?" Scorpio laughed. "I should have guessed. Typical."

"What do you mean?" Arita asked through her teeth.

"I mean, mudblood, that Potter and Lupin here are as arrogant and snooty as their father...or their godfather."

"They're not arrogant!" shouted Arita, defending her friends.

"They're not snooty!" shouted Hugo.

Scorpio laughed again. "Oh, yes they are!"

Arita lost her temper. She whipped out her wand. Scorpio sneered, but there was a glint of fear in his eyes.

"Ooh, I'm so scared! Callister has her wand out! Ooh, scary!"

Arita bared her teeth and held her posture in a dueling stance. Suddenly, she shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus!!_" Scorpio's arms snapped to his sides, and his legs sprang together. He fell forward and no one tried to catch him. He fell right onto his nose with a sickening crunch. Everyone winced, but they were all grinning too.

Teddy raised his hand and gave Arita a high five. "Yeah! That's the way to handle it!"

Arita laughed. "Come on, let's get him to the hospital wing, I think his nose is broken." Sam snickered.

Arita walked over to Scorpio and picked up his legs. Teddy picked up his head, and Hugo supported his middle. Sam and Lily walked alongside them and helped out when they came to any staircases.

When they made it to the hospital wing, Madame Plumridge gasped. "What happened to you?!"

"Well ma'am, Scorpio here called me a mudblood, and Hugo and Sam here started fighting him for my sake."

"Then how in the name of Merlin did he end up in the body-binding curse?"

Arita shrugged. "He became quite a handful, and I had to seduce him."

Growing tired of their talking, Teddy dropped Scorpio's head and put his arms behind his head.

"Phew, were my arms getting cramped!" he glanced at Scorpio, face down on the floor again. "Oops, I forgot I was holding him! Oh well!" his eyes twinkled, and Arita saw that his hair was blond again.

Madame Plumridge cried out. Arita looked where Scorpio was lying, and there was a pool of red surrounding his head. She flushed, for she had forgotten that his nose was broken. She helped Madame Plumridge lay Scorpio on a bed, then ran and got some ointment for Hugo and Sam. Then she and Lily sat cleaning up Hugo and Sam, Madame Plumridge tended to Scorpio, and Teddy stood there, amused. When Madame Plumridge reached for her wand, Arita noted, "You might not want to un-bind him yet, ma'am. He might not stay still for you to continue nursing him. I suggest you un-bind him when we are gone, or when he's healed." Madame Plumridge nodded, and laid her wand back down.

When Hugo and Sam were treated, Madame Plumridge dismissed the 5 and they walked off.

"Where to now?" asked Lily. Hugo shrugged. "There's only half-an-hour left of class, it's not worth it to go back now."

"Well, I'd like to stay and chat guys, but Professor Slughorn's waiting for me, and I'll get detention if I don't scoot. See you around!" said Teddy cheerfully, and left with a wave.

Arita sat down by the wall, bored. She didn't know what to do, and she didn't feel like doing anything.

"Hey guys. Hey Arita. What are you doing?" Arita looked up. It was Celendine.

"Hey," Arita answered. "We're not doing anything. We brought someone down to the hospital wing and now we don't have anything to do."

Celendine looked thoughtful. "Hey! What if I take you somewhere?"

Sam looked apprehensive. "Somewhere as in where?"

"Somewhere as in a place where Lily's dad used to go all the time!" Lily sat up.

"Where?" Celendine smiled mischievously. "Follow me."


	7. Chapter 6

Hey! I know I haven't updated this story in forever, but I've gotten back on track and hopefully will have more chapters up on each of my stories ASAP. I'd appreciate any ideas and suggestions that you might have. Ciao! --Not always a Bookworm

* * *

Chapter 6--The Room of Requirement

Celendine led them up the staircases and stopped on the seventh floor in front of a blank stretch of wall across from a tapestry of a man getting clubbed by some trolls. She gestured triumphantly.

"See?"

The foursome looked around, not sure of what they were supposed to see. Celendine sighed, and walked up to the blank wall, and paced in front of it a couple times. Suddenly, a door appeared in the wall. Lily and Hugo gasped. Celendine smiled. Arita stepped forward and was the first to enter.

She looked around the mysterious room in amazement. Each corner seemed to have something different in it. One corner was obviously for her, as it had bookcases and soft cushions each with a lamp hanging over it, perfect for a good read. She walked over and examined the books. She selected a couple and turned around to see what the others were doing.

Lily was squealing in excitement in her corner watching little model quidditch players race around on little brooms on top of a table. There was a small shelf nearby with books like _Quidditch through the Ages; Famous Hogwarts Quidditch Players; _and _Basic Flying Tips and Tricks._ There was also a piece of paper pinned up on the wall. Lily glanced up and noticed it. She took it off the wall and looked at it closer.

"Dumbledore's Army?...Hey, my mom and dad are on here! So is Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron!"

Hugo left his corner filled with what looked like models of magical creatures like dragons, unicorns, centaurs, sphinxes, thestrals, and phoenixes that were moving and came and looked over her shoulder. Sam came over as well from his corner of exotic books like _The Monster Book of Monsters; How to become a Master of Pranks(_by George Weasley)_; _and _Jinxes, Curses, and Tricks: A book on how to do everything concerning school, enemies, dating, and getting your sister out of the bathroom in the morning._ Arita came over and looked also.

"What is this?" Sam asked. They all looked at Celendine.

"Dumbledore's Army was a student-led rebellion back when Harry Potter was in school. Apparently a ministry official came and took over the school and forbid the use of defensive magic in school. So several students came together as a group and Harry taught them spells in secret. They called themselves Dumbledore's Army, the D.A. for short." she looked over at Arita. "It's all in _Hogwarts Today_, you'll read it later." Arita nodded.

"So what is this place?" asked Lily.

"The Room of Requirement. It appears whenever you need something. You just pace in front of the wall and think of what you need. The room will do the rest."

"Sweet!" exclaimed Hugo.

"But either way, we have to be getting back." Arita reminded them. "Class is almost over."

They left the room together, Lily holding a model of her father, Hugo holding a model of a centaur, Sam clutching _Jinxes, Curses, and Tricks_, and Arita holding the books she had grabbed: _The Book of Advanced Spells; Animal Magic: The one guide you'll ever need concerning magical beasts; _and what seemed to be an old spellbook.

As they said goodbye to Celendine, the others started chattering excitedly about the Room.

"Hey guys?" Hugo, Sam, and Lily looked up at Arita. "Um, we have free period now, right? So I think I'm going to go back, take a longer look at these books." They nodded, and Arita ran back to the Room. She paced in front of the wall, thinking, _I need a place where Rascal and I can study these books together in peace. _After three turns, she opened her eyes and saw the door. She reached for the handle, but just then a voice sounded from behind her.

"Hiding, Callister?"

Arita closed her eyes for a moment in exasperation, then slowly turned around.

"Scorpio. What a surprise. You're already out of the Hospital Wing?" Scorpio grinned.

"Why, yes I am. Fortunately, it was a clean fracture, so it was easily healed." he walked up closer and leaned against the wall nonchalantly, close to Arita. "So," he smirked.

"So, what?" Arita asked impatiently.

"So, what do you say?"

"Say to what?" Arita sighed. "Listen, I don't have time for this..."

Scorpio put a finger on her lips. She pulled away and glared at him. He chuckled. "What do you say to hooking up with me?"

Arita stared at him for a minute, then slapped him full and hard in the face. "Jerk!" she yelled, then turned and entered the Room of Requirement, the door vanishing behind her. Scorpio rubbed his stinging cheek and scowled at where the door had been.

The Room was completely different from before. Now it seemed like Arita had stepped into a clearing in the forest, with trees all around and sunlight filtering down from above. She sat on a rock perfectly shaped like a stool and called to Rascal with her mind. Soon he emerged from the trees and came over to her. He nuzzled her cheek.

"What's up?" he inquired.

"I got these books from the Room of Requirement. I wanted to look over them."

Rascal was looking at them. "Well, I think that with your little 'problem', you should read _Animal Magic _first."

"Right." They sat there for a while, reading through the whole book and finding nothing. Arita sighed.

"Well, nothing there. Might as well take a look at this one." she picked up _Advanced Spells. _She practiced difficult spells for the rest of the timeuntil the bell rang. She stuffed the books in her bag, the old spellbook getting pushed down to the bottom.

"Bye Rascal!"

She ran to the quidditch pitch to meet up with the others for flying practice. She found Bianca and Lily, and went to stand next to them. With a look of disgust she noticed Scorpio staring at her haughtily.

"Hey!" Bianca exclaimed. She lowered her voice down to a whisper. "Lily told me all about the Room. Is it really as cool as she says it is?" Arita laughed.

"Yeah. I'll show you later."

"Sweet!" Bianca grinned, then turned to face Madame Hooch.

"Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Madame Hooch." they all chorused.

"You are here to learn to perfect the art of flying. Professor McGonagall has kindly purchased new Firebolts for the school, as you can see here." she indicated the rows of brooms lying at her feet. "I want each of you to stand by a broom. Put your right hand over it and say 'Up !'"

The students did as she directed. Arita's, Scorpio's, Lily's, and Hugo's brooms shot up into their hands, while other brooms rose slowly or didn't move at all.

"The brooms know a good flier when they sense one! Good job you four!" congratulated Madame Hooch. "Come on, the rest of you! Put some emphasis into your voice! Show the broom you want to fly!"

Poor Sam, trying his best, shouted, "UP!!" the broom flew up and whacked him in the nose. Arita gasped. A trickle of blood flowed from his nose.

"Oh dear," muttered Madame Hooch. She hurried over to him. "Come on, hospital wing." she looked over at the four still standing there with brooms in hand. "You four, go to the Quidditch Pitch and practice flying. I'm trusting you to watch out for each other." she turned to the rest of the class. "As for you, I'll be back as soon as possible. Anyone so much as says 'up' will be in detention before you can say 'snitch'." She hurried off with Sam and Arita, Lily, Hugo, and Scorpio headed toward the quidditch pitch, Arita giving Bianca a sympathetic smile.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7—Flying 

Scorpio reached the quidditch pitch first, and hopped on his broom without looking back at the others. Arita, Lily, and Hugo looked at each other, then took off as well.

Lily did flips in the air, Scorpio sped from one side to the other, trying to show off, and Hugo pretended to hit bludgers at Scorpio from behind his back. Arita tried not to laugh.

She decided to practice diving, so she headed up to the highest quidditch hoop. She hovered there for a minute, gazing at the castle.

"Arita! Look out!" Hugo cried.

Arita spun around and saw an owl hurdling straight at her. She bent to the right in an effort to avoid it. The owl barely missed her, but suddenly she lost her grip and fell, screaming.

"Arita!!" yelled Hugo and Lily.

Arita was 10 feet from the ground when Scorpio zoomed under her and caught her. She laid there in his arms for a minute, dazed. Then she realized what had happened.

"Typical mudblood," he muttered.

"How dare you! Put me down!" Arita shouted.

"Okay..." Scorpio smirked, then dropped her the last few feet. She hit the ground with a thump, and Scorpio landed softly next to her. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet and looked into her eyes for a minute before looking away and dropping her hand.

"Arita!" Hugo and Lily ran up, panting. "Are you all right??"

"I'm fine," said Arita reassuringly, shaking her windswept bangs out of her eyes.

"Of course she is," Scorpio replied smugly. "I caught her, after all."

"And then called me a mudblood!" Arita retorted hotly. "AGAIN," she added after a second's thought.

"Why you--" started Hugo, advancing. Arita held him back.

"Not again, Hugo. It's not worth it." Hugo looked at her, then at Scorpio, then back again before nodding and stepped back. Scorpio glared at them all, smoothed back his hair, then hopped back on his broom and flew off without a second glance.

"Come on, you two. We're here to fly, not to learn how to impersonate centaurs." Lily said. They laughed, and got back on their brooms.

They flew around for a few minutes, showing off and impersonating Arita's fall. Scorpio stayed on the far side of the pitch.

"Lily, last one to Scorpio and messes up his hair owes the other 3 galleons!" Hugo shouted suddenly.

"You're on!" Lily replied with enthusiasm. They took off towards Scorpio. He spun around, and saw them coming. His eyes grew wide, and did a right-about.

"Get back here, you!" Lily shouted.

"Wait up!" called Arita. She took off after them, trying to catch up. She watched as Scorpio led them on a trip in and out of the stands, up and down, back and forth, in between the goals. After a few minutes of watching and pursuing, she'd started to understand his pattern. As he headed for the stands, she carefully counted in her head.

"1...2...3...Now!" She dove suddenly, passing him as he zoomed upwards, ruffling his hair simultaneously. 5 feet from the ground, she pulled up gracefully, and started a victory lap around the pitch. With amusement she caught sight of Lily and Hugo, staring at her with mouths wide open. Scorpio hovered to the side, scowling and trying to fix his hair again, with no result. It stuck up everywhere like a rat's nest. Arita laughed, the sound echoing off the stands. The breeze blew her bangs back, and she executed a couple of loop-de-loops, feeling exhilarated and triumphant.

"Hey, Arita. You're pretty good at flying. You should try out for Quidditch." Lily said after a while.

Arita laughed. "No thank you. Flying around at full speed, avoiding other people and...what were they called? Blooders?"

"Bludgers," Scorpio called from across the field. "Goodness, can't you even remember that? Wait until I tell everyone you thought they were blooders! Ha!"

"Shut it, Scorpion!" Lily called. "By the way, did you know your hair looks like your butt? All shiny and white!"

"It's platinum blond!" Scorpio shouted back angrily. "And my name isn't Scorpion!"

"Whatever!"

He opened his mouth to answer, but just then the bell cut him off. Instantly he took off towards the broom sheds. The three of them followed.

"Hey Arita, next time we're out here, we'll teach you quidditch if you want. We'll grab Teddy, Celendine, Albus, Rose, and James." said Hugo, counting on his fingers. "We'll teach Jonathan, Bianca, and Sam too, so it's not just you."

"Maybe," Arita replied, distracted. She'd just realized she'd forgotten to thank Scorpio for catching her. She shrugged, decided to catch him later and make up for it. "Don't forget you both owe me 3 galleons!"

"Aw, man!" they groaned.

By the time they reached the sheds, Scorpio was nowhere to be seen. They put their brooms away and headed back up to the castle. Bianca ran up to meet them.

"Hey! How was it?" she lowered her voice. "I saw Scorpio a couple minutes ago. What's his problem?"

Lily, Arita, and Hugo looked at each other and started laughing.

"Just a little incident concerning his head and his butt," Arita choked out. Bianca looked baffled, and, faintly disgusted.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go, before we're late."

"Fine." Bianca pouted. " We have Herbology next. It's over here." They headed off to the greenhouses, and into greenhouse number 1, where Jonathan and Sam were waiting. Arita hurried up to them.

"Sam! How's your nose?" He touched it gingerly, and winced a little.

"A little sore, but I'll be okay. Madame Plumridge took care of it right away."

"Poor Madame Plumridge, so much work already. Think of what the rest of the year'll be like!" said Bianca sympathetically.

"She should be thankful she wasn't here when my dad was here!" Lily laughed. "He was a regular visitor."

"Yeah, my mom and dad too," Hugo added. "Once, my mom had to go because she was turned into a cat!"

Jonathan and Sam burst out laughing.

"And," Hugo said enthusiastically, enjoying the attention, "my dad had to go because he was bitten by a baby dragon. An ILLEGAL one."

The boys stopped laughing, and stared at Hugo.

"Also, during the one of the battles leading up the great Hogwarts battle, my uncle had to come in because he got attacked by a _werewolf._"

"What werewolf?" Bianca asked fearfully.

"Fenrir Greyback," Hugo replied, relishing in the power he had. "One of the most wanted Death Eaters."

"So one of your uncles is a werewolf?!" asked Arita, concerned.

"No," Hugo looked a little dejected. " Fenrir wasn't transformed when he attacked. But he'd gotten to enjoy the taste of human flesh so much by then that it didn't matter. Now, Bill just is eternally scarred—and it looks so awesome(Arita rolled her eyes)--and has a preference for raw, rare, red meat."

"Ew." said Sam, making a face.

"I like _my_ meat burnt, thank you very much." Jonathan said.

Arita opened her mouth to reply, but Professor Longbottom opened the greenhouse door and ushered them all in.

"Come come! Mr. Baygreen, could you please refrain from sneezing all over the Budobells? They're quite fragile! Ms. Asden, would you mind telling that young man to stop poking the Trikesstrias? Hugo Weasley! Put that Drakula Dranomis DOWN!"

Arita watched Hugo drop the Drakula Dranomis with a shout as it snapped at him, causing the class to scream and jump on the tables, knocking over pots and watering cans, one of which broke a shelf, which fell and broke another, and another, the Drakula Dranomis all the while scampering around the floor, trying to sink its teeth into unaware ankles. She watched Professor Longbottom run around trying to catch it and to calm the hysterical class, refraining the urge to giggle. It was going to be a long hour and a half...

* * *

I really have the worst habit of not updating in forever....review please!

--Not Always a Bookworm


End file.
